O melhor dia dos pais
by Bruuh.ninha Cullen
Summary: "-Com toda a certeza, esse é o melhor dia dos pais de todos ... até hoje" Pequena homenagem ao dia dos pais.


**O melhor dia dos Pais **

Hoje ! ... domingo ... Dia dos pais, antes para mim uma data para ficar reunido com a minha familia : Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper , Esme e Carlisle ! ... o melhor homem , pai, médico do mundo. eu sou um homem muito sortudo, tenho os melhores, pais, irmãos e a melhor mulher de toda a face da terra, Isabella Swan , sim, essa mesma , aquela minha amiga de infancia, sempre a amei, desde a primeira vez em que a vi me apaixonei...

**Flashback on**

Tinha 5 anos quando fui com meu pai buscar Alice na aula de balé, como chegamos adiantados eu resolvi dar uma volta pela escola enquanto Lice terminava sua aula.

-Não pai, eu não quero dançar balé , elas são melhores do que eu e toda vez que caio elas riem de mim - Ouvi uma voz de menina em tom de choro.

-Bella, meu amor, elas não são melhores que você, tenho certeza que cada uma delas ja caiu alguma vez.

-Eu quero ir para casa pai ! não quero voltar mais aqui ! - A voz ja não era somente de choro, era desesperada, de uma forma que eu não entendi , me senti ruim por aquela menina estar sofrendo.

-Oi - Me apresentei - Com licença mas ... hum ... menininhas bonitas como você não devem chorar porque umas menininhas feias ficam rindo quando você cai, - Eu disse com minha voz infantil, ajoelhei-me para secar a lagrima que corria pelo rosto da linda garota de olhos castanhos que estava a minha frente, ela então sorriu, esse foi o sorriso mais lindo que ja vi em toda minha vida.

-Oi... eu sou a Bella - Ela disse se esquecendo do choro, do balé, das garotas risonhas.

-E eu sou o Edward... quer ser minha amiga? - Perguntei do nada, gostei tanto dela que queria que ela fosse minha melhor amiga, queria poder jogar bola com ela, jogar video game, brincar de pega pega, no parquinho, queria estar me divertindo com ela a todo tempo. Derrepente ouvimos uma forte gargalhada, olhei para trás e vi o pai de Bella rindo enquanto nos observava.

-Porque é tão fácil para vocês fazerem amigos? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

-Edward! ... Edward meu filho cade você ? - Ouvi a voz de meu pai me chamando. quando ele me viu abriu seu sorriso de lado. - meu filho, estava te procurando , como você pode sumir assim do nada - ele disse calmamente. - Vejo que está em boa companhia, como é seu nome menina bonita?

-Bella - ela respondeu envergonhada.

-Charlie ? - Meu pai perguntou assim que olhou para o pai de Bella - Charlie Swan ! eu não acredito que depois de tantos anos sem nos ver venho te encontrar logo aqui !

-Carlisle ! - Charlie respondeu com tanta empolgação quanto meu pai - Cara ! quanto tempo, então esse garoto esperto é seu filho ?

-Sim, esse é meu orgulho, não que os outros não sejam.

-É o mais velho?

-Que nada, esse é o filhotinho do meio. Mas e essa moça linda que está com você ? sua filha? - Carlisle perguntou sorrindo para Bella.

-Sim , essa é meu unico e maior orgulho.

-Quer ser minha amiga? - perguntei novamente para Bella.

-Quero - ela respondeu sorrindo.

**Flashback off**

E foi assim que eu e Bella nos conhecemos, Charlie e Carlisle haviam estudado juntos no colegial e foram melhores amigos, desde a formatura nunca mais se viram. até o dia em que felizmente se reencontraram.

-Shiiu ... fica quietinha se não o papai vai acordar - ouvi a voz da minha Bella sussurar do outro lado da porta. Assim que a porta foi aberta vi as duas coisas mais preciosas da minha vida, minha esposa, e minha filha de 6 anos Rennesme, com um pequeno presente em sua mão.

-Feliz dia dos pais - Minha pequena gritou enquanto pulava em cima da cama.

-Porque você sempre estraga as susrpresas das pessoas? achei que você estivesse dormindo - Bella dise emburrada. eu apenas ri.

-Ai meu amor, obrigado, vem cá e da um beijo no papai - eu disse com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

-Que pai mais coruja - Ouvi Bella dizer com a voz risonha, ela veio até mim com uma bandeja de café da manha nas mãos - Bom dia papai.

-Bom dia meu outro amor - Disse rindo, lhe dando um beijo logo em seguida.

-Ahhh ! que nojo ! - Nessie disse fazendo com que eu e Bella risse. - Papai, olha oque eu e a mamãe compramos para você. - ela sorriu enquanto me entregava o presente.

-Antes de você abrir, ja vou avisando, você sempre soube que sou sem criatividades para presentes. - Bella disse se defendendo. Eu ri enquanto abria o embrulho.

-Bella absurda, só por você estar comigo todos os dias, aceitar se casar comigo e me dar essa coisa mais linda que o pai ja viu. - eu disse fazendo cócegas em Nessie - você ja me deu o melhor presente do mundo. - Bella sorriu como se escondesse algo.

-Está bom, agora abre.

O presente era um lindo relógio, Bella sempre sabia como me agradar.

-Obrigado amor, é lindo ! - eu disse lhe dando um selinho.

-E eu papai? eu também ajudei a escolher seu presente. - Disse Nessie com biquinho.

-Obrigado ! minha princesa, você não sabe como estou feliz, é lindo.

-Tude bem ! está tudo muito bom mas Edward, vamos tomar logo esse café da manhã porque daqui a pouco temos que ir para a casa do seu pai.

-OBa ! - Rennesme gritou toda feliz porque iria ver os primos.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Todos estavam em silêncio, nem mesmo Renan que tinha apenas 1 aninho chorou. estavamos todos aguardando a chegada de Carlisle.

-FELIZ DIA DOS PAIS - todos gritamos assim que Carlisle apareceu na porta.

-Meus filhos ! vocês vieram, achei que tinham esquecido do pai de vocês. - Ele disse mentindo descaradamente.

-Você acha que nós iriamos esquecer de você seu velho chato ? - Emmett gritou, fazendo todos rirem.

Depois dos comprimentos, ficamos conversando enquanto bebiamos alguma coisa, a casa estava cheia, Alice e Jasper estavam com sua filha Elizabeth de 10 anos , Emmett e Rosalie estavam com Renan de 1 aninho e Carla com 6 anos , Charlie estava lá com Sue e seu afilhado Seth, e enfim eu Bella e Rennesme.

Logo minha mãe apreceu na sala comunicando que o almoço estava servido.

-Bom pessoal ... antes de começarmos a almoçar gostaria de agradecer por cada um de vocês por estarem aqui, esse dia é um dos mais importantes para um homem, é o dia em que seu valor como pai é mais citado, mas todos sabemos que dia dos pais é qualquer dia, independente de ser 8 de Agosto ou não, semrpe será nosso dia ! todos os homens desta casa ja experimentaram o gosto de ser pai e sabem do que estou falando, você Seth ... está muito novo para isso - Meu pai disse fazendo com que todos na mesa rissem - Então é isso , obrigado de todo o coração por serem meus amigos, filhos, irmãos ! e eu vou calar minha boca antes que comesse a chorar - ele disse emocionado. Todos nós batemos palmas, emocionados com seu discurso.

-Familia, me desculpa atrapalhar, daqui a pouco vocês comem - Bella disse se levantando - Eu gostaria de dar uma noticia maravilhosa - Ela olhou para Rennesme e as duas sorriram cumplices.

-Fala logo Bella, por que eu estou com fome - Quem mais poderia ter dito isso ?

-Cala a boca Emmett - Bella respondeu tirando gargalahadas de todos - Edward, eu gostaria de te dizer que ... você será papai de novo ! - Bella disse com lagrimas nos olhos enquanto acariciava o ventre, nunca imaginei que receberia um presente tão maravilhoso como este, senti lagrimas descendo pelo meu rosto enquanto todos nos olhavam sorrindo e tão surpresos como eu.

-Então... quer dizer que teremos outro filho? - perguntei com a voz embargada.

-Ou filha. - respondeu Bella chorando de emoção, nos beijamos apaixonadamente, até que começamos a ouvir pigarreios e risadinhas.

-Vão para um quarto ! - Emmett gritou em mais uma de suas gracinhas.

-O que eu tenho a dizer é que, esse foi o mehlor presente do dia dos pais que ja me deram, estar reunido com minha familia, ter minha esposa, minha Filha linda e esperar mais uma criança ! - Eu disse transbordando de felicidade enquanto todos batiam palmas, me ajoelhie e beijei o ventre de Bella. - Seja bem vindo meu amor !

Esse realmente foi o Melhor dia dos pais ... até hoje !

** x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Um _**FELIZ DIA DOS PAIS **_ Para todos os pais do mundo ! que vocês sejam muito felizes !

bjus ;*


End file.
